


Rainstorm - Windmill Project

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, SP Drabble Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my entry to the SP Drabble Prompt - Rainstorm! Tweek gets Wendy Testaburger to help him work together in a project, and it turns out really well for him, along with some time to hang out.





	

"You know Tweek, the rain isn't that scary when you think about it."

Tweek is in yet another project.. group project. He still hasn't gotten over the pressure where he would just scream and shriek over deadlines and what not, but this project won't be so bad for him since his partner seems to completely work together with him. He needs to make a windmill, and he isn't that creative. His partner knows this and they will do the best they can to help each other work with the project.

Tweek teamed up with Wendy Testaburger, and he didn't expect it. Mr. Garrison didn't bother to pair everyone by themselves, so he did the groupings differently. He decided to switch it up a notch and pair the students with other people they don't get along much. Stan with Craig, Kyle with Token, Kenny with Clyde.. it goes on. When Tweek teamed up with Wendy that time, Wendy didn't bother to get mad. She actually is a good friend of Tweek's.  
  
"Tweek, don't be nervous. We can do this." Wendy approaches him, and calms him down. "I didn't expect this team up either, but let's do our best, okay?"  
  
"But w-what if I screw up, Wendy? I d-don't want to fuck up on this project.." Tweek hesitantly stutters.  
  
"You won't. Just trust me and follow my instructions. You'll be fine here as long as you do that, okay?" Wendy calmly speaks to Tweek, and pats his shoulder lightly. Tweek makes a little smile afterwards.  
  
Everyone seems to complain about the pairings but they can't do anything about it. Wendy and Tweek are the only ones that are okay with the pairings, and Mr. Garrison immediately told the class to shut up before they all suffer a penalty, which they did. He later assigns the project to each pair.  
  
Tweek and Wendy are assigned to make a windmill, and Tweek hesitantly nodded while Wendy nodded calmly. It was a challenge for Wendy to keep Tweek under pressure, but Tweek seems to calm himself down. Maybe the thought of working with Wendy helped him do so?  
  
The project deadline is in two days. The two started to work on it for a day after the project was announced, gathering materials. The day afterwards, the duo assembled the windmill in Wendy Testaburger's home, right during the afternoon.  
  
"Okay, you are doing it right Tweek." Wendy cheers Tweek calmly, as he places the wires and batteries on the board to make a circuit. Wendy helps him by taping the wires using electric-grade tape. "Nice work, the circuit looks like it can make the windmill spin. And hey, you didn't fuck up, like what I said!" She added, congratulating Tweek.  
  
"I-its no problem, Wendy, really. You're a big help to m-me." Tweek humbly giggles. "S-so, should we start designing the windmill? The fan seems to work really nicely and there's n-no problem with the c-circuit." Tweek suggested.   
  
"Yes, of course!" Wendy agrees with Tweek's suggestion and they start designing the windmill. After an hour, the windmill is already finished and it took them only five hours.   
  
Afterwards, the two congratulated each other.  
  
"Well done Tweek! See, you didn't ruin anything, you did it really well!" Wendy humbly salutes Tweek again, and gave Tweek a sweet, comfortable hug.  
  
"Gah! T-thank you so much Wendy. Y-you helped me control myself too.. if it w-weren't for you.. I would have f-fucked up for sure.. agh!" Tweek hugs her back softly and smiles humbly together with Wendy.  
  
"That's quite the project work. We're probably hungry too.. why not stay for a while till seven o' clock?" Wendy suggested.  
  
"I-I'd love to, Wendy. I don't mind at all. S-since I need to drink coffee too." Tweek accepts.   
  
The two approached the dining room for a good snack together.  
  
However, at that time, it is evening, and the clouds began to darken, as if a rainstorm is approaching. Sooner or later, a loud boom of thunder shouts out, and Tweek, who was making his coffee with the ingredients Wendy gave to him, immediately got spooked and dropped the spoon of coffee creamer.  
  
"GYAH! The thunder scares me m-man!" Tweek said, cowering in fear and covering his ears. Wendy rushed to him immediately.  
  
"Tweek, its okay!" Wendy panicked, trying to calm him down.   
  
It wouldn't be easy for Wendy to calm Tweek down, because the thunderous booms continued for a solid twenty seconds until raindrops started to show on the windows.  
  
"I-is the thunder booming thing over?" Tweek said, slowly letting go of his ears.  
  
"Yes.. it is. Its just soft thunder and rain now." Wendy said, patting Tweek to calm him down more.  
  
"T-thank goodness." Tweek later looks at the window and notices the raindrops. Its not a good sign when there's rainstorms like this.. "I-I'll clean up my mess. I'm sorry about that.."  
  
Tweek looks for a dustpan and broom to clean up the wasted coffee creamer powder. Wendy tells him where the set of cleaning tools are.  
  
"Tweek, we have a closet. I can show it to you." Wendy offered, and Tweek nods.  
  
"S-show it to me please." Tweek pleaded calmly.  
  
"Of course, follow me." Wendy nods. "But its not your fault, Tweek. I can understand why you're scared." She added, telling Tweek there is nothing to be sorry about.  
  
Tweek nods and smiles again calmly, as they headed to the Testaburger closet. They found it after a few minutes and they get the dustpan and broom. The duo returned to the kitchen, and Tweek proceeds to clean up his mess. But Wendy also helped him clean up, too. She got hold of the broom and she sweeps the creamer powder to the dustpan Tweek is holding. Afterwards, Tweek throws the said powder to the trash can and returns the dustpan and broom to the same closet they found earlier.  
  
The rainstorm seems to quiet down a little, but the rain is still intense.   
  
Tweek, after cleaning his mess, ends up completely finishing his coffee before drinking. He fixes the ingredients and places them back on their respective areas, then begins to take this newly-done coffee cup and sit down with Wendy on the dining table. Wendy has a few snacks and candy bars on her side of the table.  
  
"Are you feeling better now, Tweek?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, of course. Thank you so much f-for helping, Wendy." Tweek answers positively.  
  
The two started to eat their snacks, and Wendy shares a few chocolate bars to Tweek. She knows Tweek needs to eat, not just drink. Coffee alone isn't a good option especially that Tweek is fond of it.   
  
"You know Tweek, the rain isn't that scary when you think about it." Wendy speaks. "Without the thunder, rain is quite calming."   
  
"Y-yeah, it is. The rain doesn't sound s-scary to me either, Wendy. The thunder is, ho-however.." Tweek agrees and replies.  
  
"It was awesome to hang out with you, Tweek. Are things going well for you and Craig by the way?" Wendy curiously asked. She is supportive of his relationship with Craig.  
  
"O-of course. Craig and I are having a h-healthy relationship at the moment." Tweek answered.  
  
"That's great! If you need support or advice, just talk to me, I don't mind." Wendy smiles and offers to Tweek.  
  
"Hehe, t-thank you Wendy. I'll keep that in mind." Tweek brightens up and giggles.  
  
A few minutes later, snacktime is over, and the rainstorm already quieted down to a harmless drizzle of water. Tweek needs to leave now, and its also seven o' clock already. But Tweek really started to appreciate Wendy more as a great best friend, someone he needs to talk with.  
  
Before Tweek is about to leave, Wendy gave her a goodbye hug and for some reason, a soft kiss on the cheek. She was this kind to him after all the work they have done through today. Tweek also gets his umbrella out to protect him from the harmless drizzle.  
  
"Have a safe walk back home Tweek! I'll keep our project safe, don't worry!" Wendy said, waving at him happily.   
  
"M-may you have a great night too W-Wendy!" Tweek waves back at Wendy in the same happy manner, and walks back to his own home, with a kind smile on his face.  
  
Wendy isn't Craig, but for Tweek, she is the girl he loved to get along with for sure. Wendy cares for him and this is pretty much, to him, a real best friend he would always love to be with.


End file.
